Selene Lotus
Plant Magic Wood-Make|weapons =Ari No Ariku (アリもアリの区, ari moari no ku) Budding Roses (新進のバラ, shinshinno bara) }}'Selene Lotus '(セレーネ ロータス, sereene rootasu) is a very powerful mage hailing from the rainforests of western Enca, that is infamously renown for her use of Plant Magic, often being called 'Mother Nature '(母なる 自然, hahanaru shizen), as well as 'The Queen of the Dryads '(木の妖精の女王, ki no yousei no joou). Despite her potentially life-changing powers and abilities, Selene has clearly chosen the rather sinister path of life, and she spends her spare time hunting powerful mages and turning their corpses into stone, which she then uses to put in her massive sculpture garden, which few have gotten out of alive. Selene is actively hunted and has been labeled a terrorist by the Magic Council and other governmental bodies, but she has yet to be caught, and continues to wreak havoc on the innocents of Ishgar. Appearance Selene is a young-looking woman of immense beauty, and her looks alone are said to bring men to their knees. Some often wonder the rather obvious, yet peculiar things about Selene, as to why her skin is green, and why there are multiple leaves and vines sprouting from her body. Of course, these questions are only asked by the people that are unaware of Selene's species; the Dryads. Her race is known to have these traits, yet Selene sports them in a very graceful and elegant way. Selene has smooth and shining green skin, that is always very revealed due to her ultimate lack of clothing, instead letting the leaves and vines that sprout from her body cover her. Selene has very striking deep green eyes, and full green lips, with a perfectly-sculpted round nose. A very striking feature of Selene's is her long, unkempt red hair, that lies in a messy heap on top of her head, wild and untamed. It is not uncommon to find leaves and flowers hidden in her hair, either placed there, or otherwise. A naturally-formed suit of green vines and leaves cover Selene's entire front torso and bosom, and serves as Selene's everyday attire. Personality Selene is infamously known to be extremely seductive and enthralling, and she doesn't even need magic to have people following her every command. Every move she makes, she does in a very sexy and smooth manor, always feeling the need to put on a show. This is one of the many enticements she puts out for stray men and women alike, to add them to the gruesome collection of statues in her garden. Selene is extremely masochistic, as she tortures enemies very often, and is noted to take extreme amounts of sexual pleasure out of it; it is for this reason that Selene has become infamous among civilians, as they are shown her utter cruelty from when she tortures her slaves. When angered, Selene will drop the flirtatious act and become much more straight-forward, usually by simply attacking and killing whomever angers her, which can sometimes prove to be a fatal flaw for her. This also appears occasionally in battle, if her opponent is shown to be formidable. She will attack brutally and viciously, with little care about her life or others, regardless of the circumstance. History Since the beginning days of Enca, Selene's homeland, the native Dryads and the Humans lived in relative peace. However, this soon ended when the greedy humans broke their peace treaty and attempted to invade Dryad territory, in hopes of securing their nearly untapped natural resources. This event is infamous for being notoriously one-sided, with the humans having the advantage all the way through; it is remembered more as a mass genocide, despite lasting a little over a decade. Selene was the daughter of a high-ranking military official, and as such, rarely got to see her father, as he was occupied in fighting for his life. By the time Selene was 14, she was drafted into the military and expected to find the human forces that were closing in on the Dryad capital. Selene participated in the 2 years until the war ended with the bloody massacre of the capital and its people. Due to Dryads existing only in Enca, the humans indirectly caused a mass extinction, with the Dryads and other native species becoming nearly wiped off the face of the Earth. In Selene's case, all of her friends and family were murdered in the war, and she was the only known Dryad survivor after the war concluded. Due to this fact, Selene soon fell into madness, being immensely lonely and constantly mourning the loss of her comrades and family. In the current day, 222 years later, Selene's insanity drastically changed her previously kind personality, and she now resides in the ancient ruins of the Dryad capital, with her mass amounts of petrified humans, decorating the area. Equipment 'Ari No Ariku '(アリもアリの区, ari moari no ku) is an ancient Dryad general's hammer, that Selene procured in the days soon after the ending of the Decade War. The warhammer is made of solid gold and has numerous intricate carvings along the hilt, and multiple razor-sharp spikes on the bulk of the hammer. Ari No Ariku is covered in multiple leaves and vines, most likely caused by the nature of Selene's magic, as well as the fact that is was owned by the Dryad race for centuries. Magical and Physical Abilities